This invention relates to .[.a winter front.]. .Iadd.air flow engagement panel elements .Iaddend.for attachment to the front grill of a motor vehicle.
The grill of a vehicle is provided partly for ornamental reasons but also to provide a plurality of apertures through which cooling air flows into the engine compartment.
In cold weather climates it is necessary or generally desirable for efficient running of the engine, during the particularly cold spells, to reduce the amount of air flowing through the grill of the vehicle so as to reduce the cooling effect of the very cold air. Winter fronts for this purpose are well known and their use widespread. In most cases the winter front comprises a fabric sheet which is attached over the grill of the vehicle by suitable clips or other fastening devices. In some cases the winter front comprises merely a single fabric sheet which is either attached or removed as necessary so that either the whole of the grill is covered or the whole of the grill is exposed.
In other cases the fabric cover arrangement is more complicated in that it includes various flaps which can be fastened into a closed position to fully cover the grill or can be folded back and fastened down to expose a part of the grill to release some air into the engine compartment. Devices of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,52 (Ziegler), 4,523,657 (Kooyumjian) and 4,750,549 (Ziegler).
Devices of this type are generally satisfactory in their operation but are highly utilitarian in appearance and certainly reduce the attractiveness of the vehicle. They are also difficult to adjust and when adjusted leave various portions of fabric which are loose or prone to flapping.
In an entirely unrelated field. U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,035 (Davis) discloses an ornamental protective shield which fits over the radiator of a 1930's type automobile. However this is not in any way related to the problem of winter fronts so as to provide control of air flow and is not in any way intended to interfere with or modify air flow.